


{Fanart} like a distant star (I simply cannot hold)

by regalducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, coalitiongirl, dark swan au, fic edit, regalducky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/pseuds/regalducky
Summary: “I’ll always love you,” Regina says through gritted teeth. In any universe, under any name. They’re inevitable, and the only question is when, not if.





	{Fanart} like a distant star (I simply cannot hold)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like a distant star (I simply cannot hold)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774445) by [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> she has a way with words and she writes the most beautiful stories about our two favorite gay mothers, she gives and gives and gives and im always thankful for that,  
> this story means so much to me and i can never do it justice. thank u for inspiring me, always.  
> belated happy birthday ily


End file.
